A coaxial cable is commonly used in a radio frequency (RF) communication system. A coaxial connector is typically attached to the end portion of the cable, so that the cable can be connected with a device or other cables. A connector interface provides a connection/disconnection function between the cable terminated with a connector and a connector installed on the device or another cable and provided with a corresponding matched connector interface.
The radio frequency coaxial connector interface, generally referred to as the 4.3-10 interface, is being considered by the International Electrotechnical Commission (International Standards Organization) as a standardized coaxial connector interface. The 4.3-10 connector interface may be connected by a tool, by manual operation, or is used as a “quick connection” connector. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a 4.3-10 female connector 5 (shown on the left side of the figure) has an outer conductor 10. The outer conductor is provided with a resilient finger-shaped element 12, and the resilient finger-shaped element 12 engages an inner diameter of an engagement cylinder 15 of a mating 4.3-10 male connector 20 (shown on the right side of the figure). This engagement establishes the electrical contact between the outer conductors of the connectors 5, 20.
Earlier adopters of the 4.3-10 connection interface have applied these connectors to communication devices such as cellular base station antennas. In some cases, the device includes connectors for multiple types of connector interfaces, and the type of the connector is generally selected based on the diameter of the coaxial cable connected to the device.
One of these alternative connectors is known as a 4.1-9.5 (the outer diameter of the inner conductor is 4.1 mm, and the inner diameter of the outer conductor is 9.5 mm) or “Mini-Din” (Miniature German industry standard) connector. The 4.1-9.5 type male connector 25 (shown on the right sides of FIG. 3 and FIG. 4) has a smaller total connection interface, and the smaller total connection interface uses a similar male outer conductor connection cylinder 30 with a smaller diameter. The male outer conductor cylinder 30 includes a chamfered and/or rounded outer leading edge 35 (see FIG. 4). The 4.1-9.5 type connector uses a coupling nut 40′, and the coupling nut has the same thread configuration as the 4.3-10 coupling nut 40. As the 4.1-9.5 type connector 25 looks almost the same as the 4.3-10 male connector 20 and uses the same coupling nut 40′, the installer may mistakenly attempt to attach the 4.1-9.5 type male connector 25 to the 4.3-10 female connector 5. If the initial resistance is overcome, then the resilient finger-shaped element 12 of the 4.3-10 outer conductor 10 will flare outward, therefore the 4.1-9.5 type connector 25 is inserted into the engaged position of the coupling nut 40′. At this time, the further torquing of the coupling nut 40′ may result in incorrect interconnection. The resilient finger-shaped element 12 of the 4.3-10 outer conductor 10 may be bent to a permanently open position, thereby preventing later interconnection with the correct 4.3-10 male connector 20. In addition to disrupting the female 4.3-10 connector 5 (which renders the device mounted thereon unusable), a mismated connection to the 4.1-9.5 type connector 25 may result in that improper power/signal being transmitted to another offline device destructively.
In view of the above problems, it is desirable to provide an alternative connector that prevents mismating of the 4.1-9.5 type connector.